We Can't All Be Heroes- The 43rd Hunger Games
by shirapp
Summary: "We can't all be heroes, because somebody has to sit on the curb and applaud when they go by."- Will Rogers. This is the 43rd Hunger Games, crueler than ever. Who will rise and who will fall? Who will be the only one to get out of the arena? "Let the 43rd Hunger Games begin" SYOT open
1. Prologue 1

Claudius Templesmith sat with the head game-maker, Menoetius Torquatus, to go over the Hunger Game that will start soon. Faceless holograms with blank name tags hovered over the small copy of the real arena. Since the reapings haven't started yet, there were no actual tributes on the map. "You need to be careful," Claudius said "President Snow wasn't too happy with the last game. This year should be something big, something memorable, newer, better. Push the tributes so hard, that they'll break. Make sure that this year will be something different. We need to see careers crying, district 4 drowning, and district 5 getting electrified. Actually, don't take it too seriously. I like district 4." Menoetius banged his head on the table. He had a wife and 3 children at home. He didn't plan to die soon. He _did_ have a plan, but now he has to take everything to the extreme. No more mutts and illusions, they were over used. This year would be something no one had ever seen. President Snow would have to love it. He's a monster himself. 'Synthetic biology, here I come.'

* * *

><p>The map of the arena started taking on shape. President Snow looked at the workers that were busy building the strangest arena he had ever seen. It was going to either be a major success, or a big failure.<p>

Caesar was already on the stage, waiting to announce the start of the 43rd Hunger Games. Menoetius smiled 'here we go'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone,<strong>

**This is my new SYOT. This is the best idea for an arena that I have ever come up with myself.**

**Please submit tributes. Tell me if you liked this prologue, favorite and follow.**

**You don't have to fill in everything, but it would be nice. Otherwise, I'll fill it in with what I think would be right, and I don't promise to be nice. I'll also have the entry form on my profile, to those who prefer it.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Reaped/volunteered:**

**Reaction/ reason:**

**Hobbies:**

**Appearance (detail people!):**

**Lookalike:**

**Personality (detail!):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (the same number as strengths):**

**Phobias:**

**Favorite monster:**

**Allies:**

**Family and friends (try to be detailed) :**

**Backstory (detailed): **

**Interview angle:**

**Privet session strategy:**

**Arena strategies:**

**Will he/ she kill? :**

**Token: **

**Favorite weapon:**

**At least 2 quotes :**

**Why should she/he win? : **

**Who says goodbye to them? :**

**Other (outfits for the reaping/ chariot rides/ interviews, opinion on the Capitol/Games, favorite color, preferred death, etc.) :**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVORE!**


	2. Prologue 2

**_A month or two before last chapter…_**

Menoetius sat with President Snow and started suggesting ideas for the arena. President Snow was in a bad mood. There was a group of people who tried to rebel and kill peace keepers last night. He has sent more troops of peace keepers to the district. Menoetius feared that his bad mood would make him do something irrational, such as killing Menoetius. "Maybe we should make the arena like a moon. There'll be no gravity and the tributes will need to fight alien mutts and asteroids." President Snow looked bored. He tapped on the arm rest of his chair and had a sleepy face. "If this is the best idea you could come up with, I should start thinking about a gravity-defying death sentence. It would look good on TV. What do you think? I think you'll look rather good in a space suit." Menoetius was as white as a wall. "Perhaps we should have a roman arena. The tributes will have to face animals and other tributes in the circus. We could have gods too. The cornucopia could have those cool feathered helmets, and-"

"I do not care about stupid feather helmets. I need something that would catch everyone's attention. Something creative and crueller than the games ever were, I need the audience to _feel_ the arena, to wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. Do you think you can do that, or do I need to prepare a goodbye speech and a horrible death?" Menoetius sighed quietly to himself. Everyone knows than being a head game-maker is like committing suicide, even if they won't say it out loud. But not everyone knows that refusing that position is an immediate death. Menoetius didn't want to live, he _needed _to live, and not just for his family. He loved his family, but he could be selfish for once and say he enjoys parties and even his life in general.

"Mr. President, can you tell me more about _what _you want to see in the arena?" Menoetius hoped his approach wasn't too bold. He fiddled with a black pen under the brown vintage table. It wasn't quite Menoetius's taste, but what he learned in the last half an hour is that his opinion doesn't count even in his own office.

"I want you to get inside the tributes' heads. Take something they like, a childhood memory perhaps, or their favorite toy and bring it to life."

"Trust me, Sir. I'll think of something."

"You better do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. I was in camp, and something bit me. It hurt so bad I wanted to cut my leg off! But now I'm okay. I had a few major events, but I think that now I'll have more time to update. <strong>

**About the story,** **the guest who sent the nameless and district-less tribute, I'm sorry but I can't accept tributes from guests. I can't contact you; I don't have any way to tell you that the tribute doesn't have a name, and a few more things. I can just hope you read this**. **The list of the open spots is bellow. As you can see, I need more tributes so please send me some.**

**Tributes**

**District 1**

Male- Romeo Tourmaline, 17

Female- Starlet Storm, 18

**District 2**

Male-

Female- Alexis Silva, 15

**District 3**

Male-

Female-

**District 4**

Male-

Female-

**District 5**

Male-

Female-

**District 6**

Male-

Female- Jesper Haven, 14

**District 7**

Male- Jacob Lenings, 15

Female- Violet Linphea, 17

**District 8**

Male-

Female- Alondra Pickett

**District 9**

Male-

Female- Paint Smith, 15.5

**District 10**

Male- Remus Johnston

Female-

**District 11**

Male-

Female-

**District 12**

Male-

Female-


	3. Prologue 3

**Rosemary Birch, District 7 Mentor**

Rosemary Birch sat together with Stump Birch in the justice building. Stump was her husband for a year now. This is the first time that they mentored together. The third mentor died a month after she won at age 27. Rosemary believed that their _beloved _president had something to do with it. They sat together on a worn out, pale orange couch. Elina Pinkenglimmer, the district's escort, sat across from them. She was a cheerful Capitol woman. She always wore a neon colored, puffy, curly wig. Today she wore a bright yellow- green track suit that went well with the neon pink wig she chose to wear.

"So, do you know who will be this year's tribute?" Elina was curious. Rosemary knew that she couldn't tell her the names. "Eli dear, you know we're not allowed to tell you, and besides, there may be volunteers. " Elina huffed "District 7 never has volunteers. It's no fun at all." Not many people knew that the reapings actually took place a month before the reapings in the district. It's just a precaution the Capitol takes to make sure that the tributes won't ruin the games. So they monitor the tributes for a month, and if the tribute-to-be I rebellious, he finds his death and another tribute is chosen in his place. The problem is with volunteers. You can't control who will volunteer. So in the career districts, the Capitol monitors the training centers (like The Academy in District 2), but they have no way to know who will volunteer in the other districts. Good thing there aren't many volunteers from there. Rosemary toyed with her wedding ring. She was tired and a little cranky. Stump, Elina, and her talked about ideas for the upcoming games the whole day. She wasn't good at planning. Stump and Elina did all the work so what was the point in making her come the stupid meeting?

He wanted to go home, to Victors' Village. To feed her Asian Shepherd dog, Sunshine. She forgot to feed it in the morning and she hoped that it hasn't eaten the cats or her other pets. Rosemary's hobby that she had to find after the games was animals. She loved animals. She won the games by finding a wolf mutt in the arena and training it to kill the other tributes. Sadly, when there were only 5 tributes left, someone poisoned it. She had to kill the rest of the tributes in combat. Stump's hobby was calligraphy. She absolutely _loved _it when he wrote her love-letters.

"Rosemary, are you listening?" Stump shook her carefully, fully waking her up from her day dreaming. "Yeah, I guess… just tired. What were we talking about?" She took Stump's hand in her own and played with his ring. "_We_ were talking about ideas for the interview outfits." How rosemary hated that topic. " Isn't it the stylists' job? Why do we have to do that? And besides, what's wrong with a boring, green and brown tux again? It looked lovely on you when you wore it on your interviews." Elina giggled, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Not the tributes, silly. What are _we_ going to wear?" rosemary still didn't see the difference, "But we have stylists too. And besides, since when do people remember what the mentor had wore and looked like. The tributes are the center of attention. We were also in the spotlight once. Stump can were a green tux with a brown tie again. He always wears it on the interviews. I sent it to dry cleaning last week. He's gonna look as handsome as he looked the last 5 times."

Elina huffed, but Stump only laughed, "You see, that's why I married her. She's awfully realistic." Rosemary has a sarcastic nature, "So you marry every realistic girl out there? Wow, and I thought I was your one and only." Stump kissed her forehead "Hush Rosie, you know I was only kidding." Elina didn't like the change of topic "Alright lovebirds, I can see why you were voted couple of the year." Rosemary hated it when people reminded her the stupid title that Stump and her had won. It was quite ridiculous. Her love-life was supposed to e private, and now he has a certificate framed on her living room wall confirming the fact that she and Stump are perfect for each other. "What are you going to wear dear?" Elina asked. Rosemary honestly didn't know. She didn't want something revealing, but her stylist apparently thought that clothes are too constricting, as he insisted she'll wear a little as possible. "I want something pretty and simple, but with my stylist I'll probably wear something extravagant. He'll probably have me wearing a puffy dress from brightly colored leaves and pompoms. I'll need to stand the whole night, since when I'll sit I'll need at least four chairs. "Stump tried to joke, " I didn't think you're pregnant yet." Rosemary rolled her eyes, "good thing I didn't marry you for your sense of humor. We would have divorced a week after the wedding." Stump laughed. Agh, Rosemary hated the weeks previous to the games. "We're almost done for today." Elina said. "I'll just give you tomorrow's schedule. Rosie dear, it's important for you to be on time. Your stylist wants to come tomorrow to get your size for the outfits you'll wear." Rosemary groaned, "Does she think I'm pregnant? I'm the same size as I was on the victory tour." Elina handed her the schedule. "Tell her that tomorrow when you see her." Stump took Rosemary's coat and helped her into it. The small, helpful gesture made her think about the ugly certificate. She planned to hang a picture from the wedding there, and now she has a meaningless piece of paper with Snow's signature on it. The thought almost made her throw up. "Goodnight Elina" Elina buttoned her orange jacket. "Goodnight, my dears". Rosemary didn't get her hopes up. The nights before the games were always horrific.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys,<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait. I really didn't have time… I missed you :(**

**But now I'm back :)**

**Review, favorite, follow, and please, I'm begging you, submit tributes!**

**Please!**

**Here is the list of tributes and open places. The form is on my profile, please PM me the tribute. Put it in a review only if you don't have another choice.**

**Love (but not really **_**love**_**, only like),**

**Shirapp**


End file.
